The Bloody Seconds!
by Glitch518
Summary: The 952nd, a Clone Spec Regiment, is sent to the Planet of Mon Cala to free it's inhabitants from the CIS scum! A work in progress...


CH 1.

**VENATOR AKULA**

Commander CC-1062 "Manta" stood on the bridge of the Akula, monitoring the crew as they pushed buttons and read star-charts. As he stared, he thought to himself, what if he had been chosen to be a crewman instead of a Clone Commander. The thought quickly left his head as Jedi General Icarus entered the bridge. "Attention On Deck!" A crewman by the door shouted. "Carry on." The General activated the holocron to review the current orders. Mon Cala, a planet covered in ocean, the 952nd was being sent there on a first strike mission against the separatists. The commander knew what kind of mission it would be, and was wary of the definite outcome. For the General the outcome was favorable, they'd take the base and liberate the people the CIS had enslaved, the General would then be praised by the Jedi Order for an outstainding job. But for the Commander, the 952nd had rarely done underwater "Scuba Trooper" combat, and his battalion would most likely suffer high casualties. The General didn't care, nor did The Order. Clones are expendable.

"Commander Manta," The General didn't shift his gaze from the holocron, "Take a look at this.." The Commander turned and headed toward the console. "What is it, sir?" The General pointed at what looked like three contacts hanging in the upper atmosphere of Mon Cala. "Just as we thought, our scouts have relayed to us this new image. The CIS has set up a blockade over the drop point." The Commander set his helmet on the console and brought his hand up to his chin. "It seems so, sir, luckily we have the Venator Trident and the two Acclimators assisting us for the aerial combat." The General broke his gaze and looked at The Commander, "Yes. That was a good call, Manta, thank you." The Commander couldn't help but smirk, "All in a day's work, sir."

In the Main Hangar Bay, Corporal CT-0117 "Ares" was making flight preparations on his ARC-170. Captain CC-1911 "Vaughn" had ordered his squadron to begin basic pre-flight checks as they drew closer to Mon Cala. Banta Squad was running point on the attack, piloting five ARC-170s and a single BTL Y-WING bomber. Their job was to hit and run. Ares loathed hit and run, he'd rather be doing what the battalion's pilots called "Give em' hell"(Which was essentially engaging in dog fights.) But Captain Vaughn insisted that Bantha Squad was the best, and that we take point.

An engineer approached Ares as he was finishing his personal Preflight checks. "I'll take it from here, Corporal." Ares turned and scanned the engineer, his jumpsuit read _ENG 2 Garth,_ he looked directly in the engineer's eyes, "Alright Petty Officer, Take care of her." He patted the engineer's shoulder and walked over to meet up with his squad. The rest of Bantha were loitering on a group of supply crates off in the conner of the hangar bay. "How's she looking Ares?" Lance Corporal CT-5208 "Brix" stood up from his spot to greet his friend. "Like brand new." The two clones exchanged a firm handshake as they walked back to the crates. Private First Class CT-6161 "Clay" was lounging on top of one of the larger crates, he lifted his head to let off a snide remark as usual. "It better look like new, you've spent hours over there tinkering." "Oh piss off it, Clay," Corporal CT-0505 "Toffee" began to scold Clay, "He just takes pride in his work, something you should maybe think about doing!" Clay stuck his tongue out at Toffee, Toffee gave him the finger. "Enough Chatter." Staff Sergeant CT-1337 "Komodo" ordered as he approached the clone pilots. "Captain Vaughn wants a status report on all of your preflight checks," Komodo gave a thumbs up, "We good?" The four clones simultaneously rogered up, "Preflight checks green!" Komodo smiled, "Alright, that's what I like to here, mount up!" The Clones stood up and donned their flight helmets. "Estimated take off is authorized in T minus thirty minutes!" jokingly Clay saluted "Aye Aye, Staff Sergeant!"Komodo retaliated with a disappointed look, while his squad burst into laughter.

Bantha Squad began mounting up their ARCs, while Captain Vaughn picked up the reigns as "Bantha Leader" and readied his Y-WING. Captain Vaughn pressed down the comms button on the side of his helmet, "Bantha Squad, Bantha Leader, Make ready reports for take off.". Komodo was the first to ready, "Bantha Leader, Bantha One, manned and ready.", He activated the "Live Feed" switch in his cock-pit, which sent his vitals straight to the ATC. The rest of Bantha squad followed suit and made their manned and ready reports one at a time. "Good," Vaughn gripped the controls of his BTL Y-WING, "ATC, Bantha Leader, bomber hit and run is manned and ready, All systems reading green." Air Traffic Control was quick to respond. "Bomber Hit and Run manned and Ready, Bantha Leader, ATC, aye! Stand Bye for green light. You will be exiting through the Sky Gate, Bantha leader." "Roger that, ATC. Bantha is standing by for permission to take off."

Ares gripped the controls of his ARC, he wasn't nervous. Clones weren't programmed to be nervous. But he felt something was off about this mission, he felt that the 952nd was vastly unprepared to take on a mission of this caliber alone. He sat back in his cockpit as his private comms channel started to blink. Ares tapped a button on the side of his helmet, switching Channels. "Yea?" "Ares! ARE… YOU.. READY!" Brix's voice blared through his headset, "Did you hear me? Or did the Kaminoans drop you on your head when they made you? I said! ARE, YOU, READY!" Ares laughed and responded, "Yes, Brix, I'm ready." The three other clones on the line belted out a large "YEAAAAAA!". Shuffling was heard on Toffee's end, "I snuck this on board, don't let the Captain know. *CLICK*" Music started to play through Toffee's line, it was rock and roll. Another Click was heard, "Boys? What are we doing?" It was the Captain. Toffee quickly shut off the music, "N-Nothing, sir! Just getting pumped before the mission!" There was silence on the line for only about thirty seconds, but to the men of Bantha, it felt like an eternity. I chuckle was heard on one of the lines, Ares checked the HUD to see whose chuckle it was. Once he noticed he began to laugh, it was The Captain's. "Have a good flight boys. Make sure I don't die." "Yes, Sir!" The four clones responded in unison. A click was heard, The Captain left the private channel.

CH 2.

**ABOVE MON CALA**

The Akula shook abruptly as it exited hyperspace. Admiral James A. Lawrence stood at the con on the bridge, attentive listening to his crew through his earpiece. In front of them through the windows on the bridge, was the massive water planet of Mon Calamari. The Admiral turned to the Officer of the Deck "Senior Chief, Call away battlestations.". "Aye, Sir!" The Senior Chief leaned over his con and donned a nearby headset. He hit the general alarm and pushed down the button for the ship's intercom. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* "General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands man your battlestations!" This repeated several times, while below decks the crew was readying the ship for a fight.


End file.
